prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Gordy
| birth_place = Chattanooga, Tennessee | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Louisville, Kentucky | billed = The A-T-L (as Ray Geezy/Slam Master J) North Carolina (as Jesse) Badstreet U.S.A, Atlanta, Georgia, USA (as Slam Master J) | trainer = Terry Gordy | debut = January 5, 2002 | retired = 2010 }} Terry Ray Gordy, Jr. (March 23, 1979) is a retired American professional wrestler best known for his time in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) appearing on its SmackDown brand under the ring names Jesse and Slam Master J. Career history Gordy has worked for several promotions before working with WWE. Some of them being NWA Georgia and North American Wrestling Association (NAWA). He had some success winning several titles for both promotions. In 2001, Gordy went to Japan to wrestle with NOAH. There he stayed and wrestled until 2002 where he joined NAWA:Ring Champions based out of Rome, Georgia. There he formed a brief team with Nick Rampage and Jayson Phoenix known as The New Varsity Club. Early 2003 saw Gordy form a new union with Iceberg Slim and Tank Norton known as the Extreme Freebirds. During this time he a had string of matches against his former partners Phoenix and Rampage, along with having some great matches against A.J. Styles. World Wrestling Entertainment Developmental territories (2005-2006) In August 2005, Gordy signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and debuted for Deep South Wrestling (DSW) in early 2006 as Ray Geezy--a wigger gimmick. He teamed with Damien Steele, who was preppy and well-spoken. In November 2006, he began teaming with Henry Godwinn at WWE SmackDown! house shows and changed his name to Cousin Ray, dropping his gangsta gimmick to reform The Godwinns with Henry. SmackDown (2007-2010) On the May 11, 2007 edition of SmackDown!, a vignette aired with Gordy as Jesse Dalton alongside fellow WWE developmental talent Drew Hankinson as Festus. It was reported on June 2, 2007 that the "Dalton Boys" gimmick was being changed by WWE. Jesse and Festus were put in traditional wrestling gear and transformed their gimmick to be a little less country. On the June 29, 2007 edition of SmackDown!, vignettes hyping Jesse and Festus return to the roster began to air. Jesse and Festus made their official televised in-ring debut on the October 5, 2007 edition of SmackDown!, defeating Mike Tolar and Chad Collyer. Their secondary gimmick was that when the opening bell rang, Festus's persona changed into a very focused, aggressive competitor as compared to the aloof, absent-minded character he had been portrayed as. When the bell rang signifying the end of the match, Festus returned to his "normal" self. On the October 16, 2007 edition of ECW, Jesse and Festus made their debut for the ECW brand in conjunction with a "Talent Exchange" discussed between ECW General Manager Armando Estrada and acting SmackDown! General Manager Vickie Guerrero. Jesse and Festus defeated their first notable opponents, the team of Elijah Burke and Nunzio, with a modified Rocket Launcher-esque maneuver. On the November 8 episode of SmackDown, Jesse and Festus suffered their first WWE loss in a 10-Man Tag Team Battle Royal WWE Tag Team Championship Contender's match, against Deuce 'n Domino, The Major Brothers, Shannon Moore and Jimmy Wang Yang, and Drew McIntyre and Dave Taylor. Jesse and Festus suffered their second loss in the WWE when they were defeated by WWE Tag Team Champions The Miz and John Morrison on the November 27 edition of ECW, and lost to them again on the December 7 episode of SmackDown. Jesse and Festus finally defeated The Miz and John Morrison in a non-title match on December 16. After a brief hiatus, more vignettes aired, this time featuring Jesse, who explained Festus's condition and spoke of a cure for it. The team returned on February 8 on SmackDown, defeating Deuce 'n Domino. Festus appeared to be unchanged, aside from perhaps being more aggressive than ever. This success continued as they once again defeated The Miz and John Morrison in another non-title match on the February 29 airing of SmackDown. However, when they received a shot at the titles on the March 21 episode, they came up short. He also hung out with Cryme Tyme and Eve Torres. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Country Thunder :*'Tiger Suplex Hold' :*''ATL Jam'' (Diving Leg Drop) :*Diving Splash :*Swanton Bomb :*2nd rope senton :*Tiger Driver :*German Suplex :*Fisherman's Suplex :*Fisherman's Neckbreaker :*DDT *'Tag teams and stables' :*Ebony And Ivory - with Damien Steele :*Festus & Jesse - with Festus *'Theme music' :*"Raining Blood" by Slayer (IWA MS) :*"Superstar" by Saliva (IWA MS, ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'NWA Wildside' :*NWA Wildside Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*NWA Wildside Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 time) See also *Ray Gordy's event history External links *Ray Gordy profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Jesse & Festus entrance theme *Ray Gordy's entrance theme Category:American wrestlers Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:2002 debuts Category:1979 births Category:2010 retirements Category:Tennessee wrestlers Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:Power Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers